


Strange Love

by JustAFangirl29



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFangirl29/pseuds/JustAFangirl29
Summary: This doesn’t really have a summary. I’m just writing what comes to mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t really have a summary. I’m just writing what comes to mind.

Max sighs as Billy pulls into the parking lot of the arcade. She glances at the entrance where Steve, Mike, Will, Lucas, and Dustin are standing before turning her attention back to Billy. “You’ll be here to pick me up, right?”

“Yes Max, I’ll be here to pick you up,” He laces their hands together and squeezes; a silent, yet powerful promise hidden in the gesture. _A promise to never leave her, a promise to always protect her, and a promise to be there for her no matter what._ “and hell, maybe after dinner we can go to the park and shoot some hoops, or we can cuddle in the back.”

She nods, a smile showing on her face. “I’d like that.”

“I know you would, baby. Now go enjoy spending time with your friends.” He murmurs, squeezing her hand once more; this time to say _I love you._

She squeezes his and lets it go before opening the door, flashing him a smile, climbing out and shutting the door. She walks over to the entrance, glancing over her shoulder as the roar of the Camaro speeding out of the parking lot sounds. 

“Hey guys. Ready to get your ass kicked?” She greets them.

“Oh, you wish.” Dustin replies with his usual lisp.

“Need I remind you that I beat your high score on _Dig Dug_. And I won’t hesitate to do it again.”

“Guys, can we just go in and play?” Will, Mike and Lucas ask at the same time.

Max rolls her eyes and sighs, gesturing with her arm for them to enter the arcade. “Steve, you want to get us the tickets?”

“Yeah, sure. But,” He calls as he walks off towards the ticket booth. “I call first dibs on _Dig Dug_.”

______

“I can’t believe that you beat your own high score. How is that possible?” Dustin asks as the six of them exit the arcade. 

“Practice.” She replies, her eyes scanning the parking lot for the familiar car and familiar man. 

The roar of the Camaro fills the air as it speeds into the parking lot and into a parking spot. Max watches as Billy climbs out of the car and rests his arms on the roof of the Camaro, a cigarette dangling from his lips. 

She flashes him a smile and turns to her friends, waving to them. “Well, guys, my ride's here. I’ll see you around.” 

They say goodbye and go their separate ways, Max going over to the Camaro a smile on her face. 

“Are we still going to the park?” She asks as they climb in and Billy begins driving; his left hand on the steering wheel, his right rests on Max’s thigh.

“No, we got the whole house to ourselves. Dad and your mom went out for the weekend, so I figured we could make the most of it. What do you say?” He asks, squeezing her thigh.

She laces her left hand with his right one and brings it up to her mouth, pressing her lips to each of his knuckles. “I like the way you think.”

____

Billy pulls the car into the driveway and cuts the engine before turning to the younger redhead in the passenger seat, who has dozed off. 

“We’re home, baby.” He murmurs as he climbs out of the car and goes to her side, picking her up and shutting the door with his foot.

“Billy?” She asks sleepily and groggy from just waking up as she had fallen asleep on the way home.

“Yeah, it’s me. We’re home. You can finish your nap if you want or we can do something.” He whispers as he carries her into the house through the back door. “My room or yours?”

“Yours. Can I wear a pair of your boxers and one of your t-shirts?” 

“Of course.” He says as he opens his bedroom door with his foot and walks in. 

Gently, he sets her down on the bed before he goes over to his dresser, grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. He shuts the drawers and set the clothes on the end of the bed. “I’m going to go to the kitchen and get a drink. Do you want anything?”

“Yeah. Can you get me a glass of water?”

He nods and begins to walk out of the room when he hears the growling of her stomach. “I’ll heat us up some leftover chicken Alfredo.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course.” He presses a kiss to her forehead and exits the room, going to the kitchen. 

Max stands from the bed, stripping from her shirt, bra and pants. Tossing them into a pile on the floor, she quickly puts the boxers and shirt on and bends down to pick up the ones she took off before taking them to her room and tossing them in her hamper. 

She exits her bedroom and goes to the bathroom, turning on the light. Grabbing her hair in her hands, she wraps her hair tie around her hair a few times and makes sure it’s out of her face before grabbing a rag from under the sink. She runs it under hot water and washes her face before wringing it out and setting it on the side of the sink. Turning off the light, she exits the bathroom and walks across the hall to Billy’s room to see him sitting on his bed, using his pillows to hold their plates. 

“Come on, sit down and let’s eat.” He says, picking up one of his pillows and setting it on his lap; Max does the same. “How was the arcade?” He asks before taking a bite of his food. 

“Like you care.” She replies, taking a bite of food.

He swallows his food before replying. “I do care. Okay, maybe I don’t but. . . When you talk about your time with your friends, you light up. The only other time I see you light up like that is when we are doing something, just the two of us, or if we are at the park and have our alone time.”

“So, you really want to know how the arcade was?” She asks, leaning forward and grabbing her cup of water, taking a sip.

“Yes, I do.” 

She nods, takes another sip of her water and set it back on his nightstand before beginning to tell him what happened at the arcade.

___

“I’m going to lift some weights. You want to come sit with me?” Billy asks as they finish washing the dishes they had dirtied with dinner.

“I’m probably going to take a shower but, I don’t know yet. Maybe I’ll wait for you.” She murmurs and he inhales sharply.

_Does she know what she’s implying?_ He thinks. _Does she know what’ll happen if we shower together?_ “Baby, do you know what’ll happen if we shower together?”

She nods her head and bites her lip as he walks towards her. “I know what’ll happen, but I want to hear you say it.”

He backs her into the wall and places his hands on either side of her head, leaning in. “If we shower together, I don’t think I would be able to control myself.” 

She stands up on the tips of her toes and presses her lips to his for a few seconds before pulling away and whispering in his ear. “You know I won’t be able to control myself either.”

Billy drops his arms and takes a small step backwards, but not large enough of a step that he was out of her space. “Go get one of your books and you can read while I work out.” 

She nods and exits the kitchen, goes to her room and grabs her copy of _Romeo & Juliet_ before going into the garage and sitting on one of the spare tires for the Camaro. 

“What are you reading?” Billy asks as he walks in and sits on his workout bench.

“ _Romeo & Juliet._”

“Ew,” He chuckles and playfully mocks her. “Romance.”

“Shut up! You know, in a way, I think we are our own version of _Romeo & Juliet._”

“Oh yeah? How so?” He asks as he lays down on his workout bench and begins to lift weights. 

“We’re step-siblings who love each other. I believe that is enough to qualify us as star-crossed lovers. And due to the fact that nobody knows about us and if they did, they’d throw you in jail and I’d probably never see you again.”

___

“So, about that shower you were waiting to get until I was done lifting weights?” Billy asks as he sets the weights back down in their places before sitting up. 

“Yeah?” Max replies, putting her book mark in between the pages and shutting the book, before looking up at a very sweaty Billy. “What about it?” 

“Can we take it now, please? I’m sweaty and I want to wash my hair.”

Max laughs as she holds out her hand for him to pull her up, which he does. “I think you love your hair more than you love me.” She fake pouts. “I also think you love your car more than me.” 

He wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face in her neck. “That’s not true. They are a close second to you but you, I love with all my heart.”

She pulls out of his arms and reaches down to grab his left hand in her right; as her left hand holds the book before leading him out of the garage, through the kitchen and into her room. She sets the book down and grabs her towel before exiting the room with Billy following behind. 

“You go start the water, I’ll get my clothes and towel then be in.” He tells her as they reach the doorway of his room. 

She nods and goes into the bathroom, setting her towel down on the sink before walking over to the tub and turning on the water, adjusting it to the right temperature. 

Billy walks in the room and shuts the door, instinctively locking the handle before setting his clothes and towel on top of Max’s towel. He takes off his clothes and walks over to Max. 

“Water’s ready.” She says, stripping from her clothes and stepping into the shower, holding the curtain open a little bit for him to get it. 

He climbs in and stands under the water, letting his hair get wet; his eyes stare at Max as she grabs the bottle of his shampoo and squeezes some into the palm of her hand. “What are you doing?”

“I want to wash your hair. Will you let me?”

He nods and kneels down in front of her, facing her. He lets out a chuckle. “You realize what I could do in this position?”

“Try it and you aren’t getting your hair washed by me.” She threatens as she lathers his hair.

“But, I love when you wash my hair.” He says, standing to his full height so he could rinse his well-lathered hair. 

“I know you do.” She says, grabbing her shampoo and putting some in her hair before waiting until he’s done and shifting their positions so that she is under the spray of the shower. 

They both wash their bodies and turn off the water. Billy stares at Max for a few seconds before crashing his lips onto hers and pinning her to the wall. Max kisses back and reaches up to thread her fingers through his blonde curls. Tugging gently, she slides her tongue into his mouth when he opens it to let out a gasp. 

They fight for dominance and naturally Billy wins. He drops his arms and she thinks he’s going to wrap them around her waist, but he grips the very tops of her thighs and picks her up like she weighs nothing. She gasps and wraps her legs around his waist, pulling back from the kiss to take a deep breath. 

“Bedroom. Now.” She breathes and bites her lip as she feels him bite down on her shoulder; no doubt leaving a hickey.

“You sure about that?” He asks as he blows on the newly forming hickey, causing her to gasp. “You sure you want to boss me around?”

“William. I swear to god?” She tugs hard on his curls that she still has ahold of as she uses his fist name.

Billy chuckles against her skin and bucks his hips; his hard cock brushing past her pussy lips causing her bite her lip even harder and let out a moan. “Okay, okay. We’re going.”

He pushes the curtain out of the way and steps out of the shower, grabbing their clothes and their towels before unlocking the door, opening it, turning off the light and exiting the room. 

They cross the hall and go into Billy’s room. He closes the door with his foot, drops the clothes and towel before pressing his lips to Max’s, walking over to the bed and sitting down with her straddling him. She raises up, reaches down and grasps his dick, lining it up with her entrance before slowly sinking down on it; both of them let out a soft groan at the feeling. 

“Why do I feel like I’m always on top of you?” She murmurs as she sits there, getting used to the feeling. 

He wraps his arms around her waist. “Because, Max, I know you like it rough, but sometimes I worry about being too rough. I worry that I hurt you, even after the reassurance that you give me. So, I let you set the pace.” 

Max nods and smiles softly at him. “You could never hurt me. You know that, right?” 

“I know.”

She leans down and kisses him as she begins to move her hips up and down, slowly. He bites down on her bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it while he grabs her hips before lifting her up and slamming her back down; burying his face into the side of her neck. 

She clenches around him a few times and moans when he snaps his hips up to meet hers; one of his hands squeezes her tit while the other one slides down her body, rubbing her clit. She arches her back, pushing her tits to his chest as she whines above him. 

“Come on, baby. Cum with me.” He murmurs, pressing kisses to her collarbone as he feels her clench super tight and as he feels the familiar tension in his back. 

He thrusts four more times and still, his semen coating her walls; she arches her back and throws her head back as he continues to thrust his hips up to meet hers, causing her to cum around his cock. 

“Holy shit.” Max breathes as Billy slides up the bed and lays against his pillows, bringing her with him. 

Billy glances over at the alarm clock on his nightstand; the green lights tell him that it’s almost 11:30 at night. He slowly pulls his dick out of her pussy and slides her off of him before getting up and grabbing one of the towels. 

“What are you doing?” Max asks, her voice already laced with sleep. 

“Cleaning is off.” He replies before doing just that. 

He tosses the towel into his hamper and pads over to his door, locking it before pulling the covers back, climbing back into bed, putting the covers over Max and pulling her to him. He presses a kiss to her forehead. “Go to sleep, it’s late.”

“Okay, I love you.” She replies, pressing her lips to the base of his throat. 

“Night baby, I love you too.” He murmurs, closing his eyes and letting sleep over take him.


	2. 2

Max yawns and opens her eyes as the sun comes out from behind the clouds and fills her room with light. She turns her head to the left and is met with an empty bed, and in Billy’s place there lays a folded piece of paper. She grab it and opens it. 

_Max, I know you hate waking up to see that I’m not there but the pool called they need someone to cover for Heather apparently she didn’t show. I made you breakfast and was going to bring it to you in bed when the phone rang. I put it in the fridge. I also put a shirt of mine out on the end of your bed for you to wear. I’ve only ever worn it to bed, so don’t worry about people wondering if it’s mine._

_I pulled your skateboard from the car and put it under my workout bench. I talked to Steve, he said he was thinking about taking Dustin, Lucus, Mike and Will to the pool. He also said he’d pick you up if you wanted. I told him to wait at the arcade until noon before going to the pool._

_I put my necklace in the top drawer of your dresser if you want to wear it. If I don’t see you at the pool, remember I’m taking you to the park and we’re going to play some basketball._

_Love,_

_Billy._

Max smiles as she folds up the piece of paper, sits up, and climbs out of bed before going to her dresser and opening it. She moves a pair of her underwear to the side, grabs the necklace, and puts the piece of paper in that spot before closing the drawer. She puts her hair up in a messy bun and grabs the necklace, putting it on. 

She pulls her shirt over her head and tosses it into her hamper before grabbing her all black bikini top and putting it on. She shoves her sleep shorts and her underwear down, tossing them into the hamper, before grabbing her all black bikini bottoms and putting them on. Walking over to her closet, she grabs a pair of shorts, that in Billy’s opinion are too short and are just for him to see her in. 

Putting them on, she grabs the shirt that he had laid out for her; a white t-shirt that he cut the sleeves off of. She put the shirt on and grand her hair brush, brushing her hair. Setting the brush down on her dresser, she exits the room and walks towards the kitchen. 

Max opens the fridge and grabs the plate of breakfast Billy had made her, putting it in the microwave and heating it up. 

The sound of the front door opening causes her to suck in a breath and freeze. 

“Maxine! Billy! We’re home!” Neil’s voice sounds throughout the house. 

The microwave beeps and Max pulls the plate out, beginning to eat as the sound of her mother’s heels and Neil’s shoes grows closer to the kitchen. 

“Where’s your brother?” Neil asks. 

_More like boyfriend_ She thinks. “Work. Someone didn’t show so they called him to cover.” She replies, finishing her food and putting her plate in the sink before turning to her mother. “Is it okay if I go with my friends to the pool? They’re gonna meet me at the arcade and we’re going to go to the pool from there.” 

Her mother nods. “Yes, just come home when your brother does.” 

She nods and flashes her mom a smile before exiting the kitchen and going to grab her skateboard from under Billy’s workout bench. 

“Bye.” She calls as she exits the house and begins to skate to the arcade where she knew they are waiting. 

___

“Finally! You’re here! Let’s go!” Lucas exclaims as they all climb into Steve’s car. 

“Not happening, Henderson. I call shotgun.” Max tells Dustin who is sitting in the front seat. When he doesn’t move, she threatens him. “Remember a few months back when I told Billy to leave you guys the hell alone? When I made him promise? Yeah, well you got ten seconds to get out of my seat before that goes out the window.”

She smiles softly as Dustin scrambled to get out of the front seat and into the back. She climbs in and puts her skateboard on the floor before closing the door. 

Steve glances over at Max as he starts the car and begins driving and lets out a chuckle when he sees what shorts she’s wearing. “He’s going to flip when he sees you in those shorts.”

“I’m counting on it.” She drops her voice to a whisper. “I found out he was going to seduce Mike’s mom one night but she saw Holly and Ted which caused her to not go.”

Steve nods and tilts his head towards her, keeping his eyes on the road. “Did he tell you this or did someone else?” 

“Nancy told me.” 

Steve pulls the car into the parking lot of the pool, cuts the engine and everyone climbs out of the car. Max takes her skateboard with her; she jogs over to Billy’s car and puts her skateboard on the floor before jogging back over to where the rest of the group was walking.

“Hey, Mike, do you think your mom will be here?” Steve asks, a smirk on his face, and Max snaps her head up to glare at him.

“Yeah, why?” Mike asks, looking at Steve confused.

Steve shrugs. “I don’t know. I just remember you saying that she was taking Holly swimming and I wondered if Nancy came along.”

“Nancy’s with Jonathan.” Will says.

They walk into the pool area and put thei stuff on the lounge chairs close to the lifeguard chair, at Max’s request. 

“Do you kids want ice cream?” Steve asks, and all except Max nods. “Then, lets go. Max, you want to come?”

She shakes her head, her eyes scanning the pool area. “I don’t want to go.”

Steve nods, understanding the unsaid message and mouths _I’ll get you a cotton candy ice cream cone with a waffle cone._

She nods. 

“Ladies, she coming down.” Max hers Mrs. Wheeler’s voice from where she stands taking off her shirt.

She glances up to see that the lifeguard that was on duty was, in fact, coming down. She recognizes her as Robin, Steve’s girlfriend.

“Hey, Robin.”

“Hey, Max. What’s up? What are you doing here? You usually never come when Billy’s working.”

She shrugs. “Steve told Billy about him bringing the others and asked if I wanted to come and I said yeah.”

The doors to the men’s locker room opens and Billy walks out, his eyes scanning the pool and the area around it. His eyes stop when they land on her and he shakes his head when he realizes what she’s wearing. He walks across the pool and climbs up the chair.

“Thought I told you that I was the only one who could see you in those shorts.” He says low enough for no one to hear but loud enough that Max could.

“It’s payback.”

___

Billy locks up the men and women locker rooms before making his way over to where Max is gathering her stuff. “Earlier. When I said what I said about your shorts being too short and you said it was payback. What did you mean?”

“Did you not think I’d find out?” She replies as she grabs her shirt and puts it on. 

“What are you talking about?” His eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“Nancy told me.” She says as she walks out of the pool area and over to his car. 

“And just what did Nancy tell you?” He demands, following her to the car. 

“Forget it.” She opens to door to climb in but Billy slams it shut and presses her up against it.

He puts his hands on either side of her head. “No, I’m not going to forget it. Tell me what Nancy told you.” 

“Nancy was told by her mother that you wanted to ‘give her private swim lessons’. But she didn’t go due to the fact that she saw Holly and Ted. I know that you were planning on sleeping with her. I’m not mad that you were planning on sleeping with her, considering I slept with you that night, but I am mad that I had to find out from someone else that wasn’t you. I trust you, I do but—”

He presses his left pointer finger to her lips. “You’re rambling. Baby, did you ever stop to think that I was just going to sleep with her to keep up with appearances?”

Max shakes her head, a lock of her red hair falling in her face. “No.”

He lets out a chuckle and tucks the piece of hair behind her ear. “I wasn’t actually going to sleep with her. I was going to give her swim lessons. . . But I loved the way the night ended.”

“I believe you.”

He presses his lips to hers. “So, you ready to go home?”

“My mom and Neil came home this morning. Could we possibly go to the park?”

“Of course but can we go home first? I got into a fight with someone and broke his nose. He bled all over my shirt.”

Max nods and climbs into the car once Billy drops his arms and goes around to the driver’s side. “Yeah, we can go but I think my mom will have dinner done by then.”

“That’s fine.” He says, climbing into the car. “That means we can cuddle in the back at the park.”

She nods and intertwines their hands as he turns on the car. 

____

Max’s eyes flutter open just as Billy pulls the car into his parking space. She lets out a tired yawn and stretches. 

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” Billy jokes. 

She glares at him playfully and grabs his right hand, squeezing it, as he parks and cuts the engine. 

He opens the door and climbs out; she does the same. They walk up the steps and down the pathway to the back door. Opening it, they walkthrough and go to their respective rooms. 

Max shuts her door and reaches down to take the necklace off. She sets it on her dresser and strips out of her bikini before grabbing a bra and a pair of underwear from her dresser and putting them on. She grabs Billy’s shirt and slides it over her head before grabbing a pair of basketball shorts and putting them on. 

“Max! Billy! Dinner!” She hears her mother call from the kitchen. 

“Coming!” She walks out of her room and walks down the hallway to Billy’s. 

“Max! What are you doing in here? We’re supposed to be going to the kitchen.” He whisper yells. 

She shakes her head and smashes her lips on to his for a few seconds before pulling away and heading towards his door. “Just needed to get something of mine first.”

Billy chuckles and follows her out of the room. They walk into the kitchen and sit at the table, waiting for food to be served. 

“How was your trip?” Max asks her mother. 

“It was fine.” Neil answers for her mother. 

Max’s eyes narrow and she turns her head towards the older Hargrove; hissing. “I’m sorry, I don’t i was talking to you. Now, was I?” 

Neil looks at Max and Billy sees his nostrils flare so he grabs Max’s hand under the table, squeezing it. “What did you say to me, you ungrateful little whore.”

“Don’t call her that!” Billy yells at his father, his eyes blazing with anger and his nostrils flare. 

___

Max sighs as her and Billy sit on the floor of her room and play a board game. “I can’t believe he called me that. I can’t believe he called me an ungrateful little whore.”

Billy looks up at her as he is laying on his stomach. “Don’t let what he said get to you, baby. He’s an asshole. And, you’re not a whore.”

She nods. “I know I’m not. I’ve only been with one guy.” 

He nods, telling her that he understands the silent message of _‘And that guy is you’_ , takes his turn and sits up. “Let’s go somewhere. Doesn’t matter where. Let’s just get out of here.” 

She looks over at him. “Where do you want to go?”

He shrugs. “We can go wherever you want. We can go to the park or we can go for a long drive, it’s up to you.” 

She nods and stands from the floor. Going to her closet, she grabs her shoes and puts them on before grabbing Billy’s leather jacket and putting it on. 

“Where to?” He asks as he stands and stretches.

She shrugs. “I really want ice cream and I really want to go to our spot. Fuck it, lets go. I'll decide in the car.” 

He nods and walks over to her door, unlocking it, before turning back to her. “We can do both, ya know.”

“Can we?”

He nods. “Whatever you want, baby. We just gotta be quiet leaving since Susan and Neil are sleeping.”

Max nods and walks towards her door. “Hurry up, get your keys and wallet, I’ll be waiting by the front door.”

“Okay.”

They exit Max’s room and Billy goes to get his wallet and keys while Max goes to the front door, like she said she would. 

“Let’s go.” Billy whispers as he walks towards the door with a cigarette dangling from his lips.

Max nods and exits the house, going to stand by the car as Billy unlocks the car from her side and opens the door for her. 

“Thank you.” She flashes him a smile as she climbs in.

“You’re welcome.” He replies, shutting her door and going to get in on the driver side. 

“We could. . .” Max starts to say but trails off. 

“We could what, love?”

“I was going to say that we could run away and never look back but they’d find us.”

“You’re right, they would find us.” He agrees as he starts the car and begins driving, resting his right hand on her thigh.

___

Max sighs and bounces her knee as Billy pulls into his spot in the driveway. 

“Baby, you need to relax.” He murmurs and grabs her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm.

“I can’t Billy. What he said. . . What he said rubs me the wrong way. Can I sleep in your room with you tonight?” She asks.

“Of course, you can. And you don't have to worry about him, he won’t touch you. I’ll kill him if he tries.”

The corners of her mouth twitch upwards. “Really?”

“Yes, Max. Now, come on. Let’s get inside.” He opens the door and climbs out.

Max opens her door and climbs out. Shutting it, she walks up the pathway. “You coming or what? I’m exhausted.” 

He lets out a chuckle and she hears his feet hit the pathway, meaning he jogged up it. “I’m coming. I’m coming.” 

She opens the door and bites her lip to stifle a laugh as she steps in to the house and shuts the door once he’s inside. 

Billy shakes his head and chuckles. “Not like that.”

She locks the door and follows him to his room. “Maybe later.”

“Maybe later.” He agrees. 

Max kicks off her shoes at the end of his bed and slides the jacket off, tossing it on to the red couch that sits across from the bed. She pulls off her socks and shoves them in her shoes before turning to look at him. She opens her mouth to ask him something, but he cuts her off. 

“Yes, you can wear a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. I’ll have them out when you come back from washing your face and brushing your teeth.” 

She nods and begins to walk out of the room. “Thank you.”

Max exits the room and goes into the bathroom, turning on the light. She grabs her toothbrush and puts some toothpaste on it; brushing her teeth. Thirty seconds later, she spits the toothpaste into the sink. She turns the water on to rinse the sink out and her toothbrush. Setting it back in the toothbrush holder, she grabs the rag that’s on the side of the sink and runs it under the water before beginning to wash her face. 

She sets the rag back down on the side of the sink and jumps when she sees a figure in the mirror. 

“What are you still doing up?” Neil asks. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” She lies. “I figured I’d wash my face. See if that helped.” She replies, watching him closely in the mirror. 

Neil moves so he is standing directly behind her and he puts his arms on either side of her body, leaning in close to her ear causing her to freeze. “Have I told you how beautiful you are, Maxine?” 

She stays still and quiet in hopes that he’d leave her alone. 

“Honestly, I’m surprised you don’t have a boyfriend yet. A pretty young woman like you should have a boyfriend. Unless you have a boyfriend and you just haven’t brought him around or talked about him at all.”

“Get away from her!” Billy snarls and Max internally sighs in relief. 

Neil turns away from max and turns to his son. “What the hell did you say to me, boy?” 

Billy takes a step closer to his father and Max could tell he was furious. “I said get away from her!” 

“Or what?” Neil growls, grabbing the front of Billy’s shirt. 

Billy swings his left arm back and slams it into Neil’s face with enough force to knock him out. Turning towards her, Billy reaches his hand out to her; which she grabs and he pulls her out of the bathroom and into his arms. 

“Are you okay?” Billy asks, holding her tightly in his arms, resting his chin on top of her head. 

She nods and lets out a shaky breath. “Yeah. He didn’t touch me. The only thing he did was put his arms on either side of me, trapping me between him and the sink.”

He pulls back and holds her at arm's length, his hands on her shoulders. “Listen to me. Remember what you said in the car?” Max’s eyebrows scoot closer in confusion and then she nods. “We’re doing it now. Go pack your duffle bag full of clothes and other things, bring your pillows too. I’ll pack my stuff and get our stuff from the bathroom.” He drops one of his arms to fish something out of his pocket. He pulls out his keys and hands them to her, which she takes. “When you’re done, go out to the car and start it. If I’m not out after five minutes of you starting the car, I want you to drive to the Hopper-Byers house. Tell Hopper what happened and that he needs to get here right away.” 

Max nods and smashes her lips on to his for a few seconds. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now, baby you gotta hurry.”

She nods, speed walks down the hallway and goes into her bedroom, locking the door. She goes to her closet and grabs her two duffle bags, tossing them on the bed. She goes to her dresser and cleans it out, tossing everything into her bag before doing the same with her closet and closing it. 

She grabs her books, her comics, her photos, her hairbrush, her hair products, and her hair ties before putting them in the bag and grabbing her pillows. She shoves them into her bag before closing it. Opening her window, she tosses both bags out and on to the ground below before going back over to her dresser and grabbing Billy’s necklace. She quickly puts it on and walks over to her window before climbing out of it. 

Max grabs both duffle bags and carries them out to the car; tossing them in the backseat before climbing into the car and turning it on. She stares at the clock and watches the time tick on. 

The sound of feet hitting the pavement causes Max to look up. She lets out a sigh of relief as she sees Billy running towards the car, duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He tosses it into the back, as Max slides into the passenger side, before climbing into the drivers side. 

“Are you okay?” Max asks him, concerned, as she gives him a once-over. 

He nods and takes a deep breath as he begins driving with his left hand, his right resting on her thigh. “I’m fine, baby. I just had to make a call before we left.”

“A call? To who?”

“Hopper.” 

“Why would you call him?” 

“He has a cabin in the middle of the woods, where no one would be able to find us. I told him that the two of us need a place to stay and that I’d tell him the reason in person.” 

Max nods and a yawn falls from her lips. “I’m tired.”

Billy nods. “Go to sleep. I’ll wake you when we get to their house.”

She leans her head against the doorframe and closes her eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Maxine.”


	3. 3

Billy cuts his headlights off as he drives up the driveway of the Hopper-Byers house. He cuts the engine and glances over at Max as she stirs. 

“Are we here?” She asks, sleepily. 

“Yeah, we’re here. You stay here and rest while I get the keys. I’ll be back as soon as possible.” He presses his lips to her forehead before climbing out of the car. 

The front door of the house opens and Jim Hopper, the police chief of Hawkins, steps out and closes the door behind him. 

“Billy. What’s going on?” 

“The reason Max and I need a place to stay is my father. I caught him cornering Max and whispering in her ear. I could tell she was uncomfortable and I knew I needed to get her out of there so I knocked him out, we packed some essentials and we ran.”

“And you came to me.”

“Yes, because you are the only one, besides Steve Harrington, who knows that Max and I are in a relationship. The two of you are the only ones who know that I’d do anything for her. But you, Hopper, are the only one with a cabin in the middle of the woods. So, I’ve come to ask you if we can stay at your cabin.” 

Hopper nods. “Of course you can stay there. Hell, none of us go up there besides Jane and Jonathan, so it’s yours. Yours and Max’s. Let me just get the keys.” 

Billy nods slowly, letting the words sink in, as he watches the older man go back into his house and return a few minutes later with the keys. 

“Do you know how to get there? I know that Jane has taken Max up there a few times to sleep over.” 

“You take Denfield, see a large oak tree. You turn right and drive until the road dead ends and it’s about a five minute walk from there. Right?”

Hopper nods and hands him the keys. “Yeah. And don’t worry about finding a way to pay me back. Jane loves Max like a sister and considers her part of the family. And you’re extremely important to Max, so you’re family. Both of you.”

Billy nods and takes the keys. Thank you, Hopper. I really appreciate it.”

Hopper watches as Billy walks down the steps and towards his car. “Oh, and Billy?”

“Yeah?” He replies, turning around to look at the older man.

“You start Monday. Don’t be late.”

Billy tilts his head up in confusion. “Start what?”

“I’ve seen the way you fight, and I’ve watched you find Max in under forty-eight hours when she ran away because of you father. So as of eight A.M. on Monday, you are officially a detective for the Hawkins Police Department.”

His eyes widen in shock and his mouth drops open. “Seriously?”

Hopper nods. “Don’t be late.”

“I won’t be late, Sir. And, once again, thank you for everything that you’ve done for Max and I.”

___

Billy turns right once he sees the oak tree and drives until the road dead ends before cutting the engine and grabbing the bags. Opening the door, he grabs a flashlight out of the glove compartment and turns to Max.

“Maxine,” He murmurs lovingly as he runs his left hand through her hair. “We’re at the cabin. You have to get up.”

Her eyes open slightly, she smacks her lips together and murmurs sleepily. “Where are we?”

He smiles at her sleepy state. “We need to walk to the cabin.”

“Walk to the cabin? What?” She goes silent for a few seconds before she blinks away the sleep and turns to Billy, grabbing the flashlight from his hand. “I forgot we have to walk to the cabin.”

Billy chuckles and climbs out of the car; grabbing all three bags. “Come on then. Lead the way.”

Max climbs out of the car and turns the flashlight on before walking in the direction of the cabin with Billy following close behind. “What did Hopper say when you went to get the keys?” 

“He told me about how Jane thinks of you as a sister and that you are part of the family. And that I’m part of the family due to how much you care about me.”

They reach the cabin and Billy opens the door, setting the bags down in front of the couch. “He also told me that due to my ability to fight and due to that one time I found you when you ran away, that I’m officially a detective at the police department and I start on Monday.”

Max whips around and stares at the blonde. “Are you serious? What about your job as a lifeguard?”

“My job as a lifeguard is only for the summer. So if you think about it, it’s a good thing that he offered me a job.”

She turns around and turns on a light, looking around like she hasn’t been here in forever. “Do you want a tour?”

“What’s there to show?” 

She grabs his hand and pulls him in the direction of Jane’s room. “This is Jane’s room.”

“It’s her old room.”

“Huh? Why would you say it’s her old room?” 

“Because,” He murmurs, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Baby, the cabin is ours. Hopper told me that no one really comes up here besides Jane and Jonathan.”

She turns her head and stares at him. “Why would he say that? First, he tells you that you are now a detective for Hawkins PD. Then, he gives you a cabin.”

“He told me the cabin was ours then he told me I had a job as detective.” 

Max rolls her eyes and yawns. “Whatever. Can we just go to bed?” 

He nods and walks over to the bags, carrying all of them into the master bedroom. “Jane’s bedroom can be used as a guest room. Obviously, it can be hers whenever she wants to sleep over or if she wants to escape family drama.”

The redhead follows her boyfriend into the master bedroom. “You know how she’s Hopper’s from when he cheated on Joyce with his ex-wife?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“She and Jonathan are just like us, in the aspect of dating each other. I am the only one that knows. You can’t tell anyone.”

“Isn’t she dating Mike Wheeler though?”

Max nods. “She loves him but she’s not in love with him. She is in love with Jonathan. I can’t remember how she describes him. She just can’t bring herself to dump Mike.”

___

Max opens her eyes and rolls over to check the time. _2:03A.M_. She glances over at Billy, who is sleeping on his back with his right arm over his face and his left arm resting on his stomach. Letting out a yawn, she pushes the blanket off of herself and climbs out of bed. She pads across the room and opens the door, going through the living room to get to the kitchen. She grabs a cup from the cabinet and fills it with water. Taking a sip, she sighs when the cold liquid touches her lips and slides down her throat.

“Baby? Why are you up at two in the morning?” Billy asks from behind her causing her to jump as she didn’t hear him get up or come out.

She sets the cup down on the counter by the sink, her body tense. “I don’t know, I just woke up for some reason.”

 _She’s lying._ Billy thinks as he closes the gap between them and wraps his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck. “You need to relax,” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to the base of her neck. “they can’t find us here.”

She leans back into him and visibly relaxes. “But, what if I’m out with my friends. . . Or when school starts. . . What if they find me?”

Billy shakes his head and pulls back from her neck. “Steve will be around when you’re with your friends, and as for when school starts. . . Well, I’ll make sure I’m the only one who can take you out of school.”

“Make it so that you, Steve, and Jonathan are the only ones who can take me out.”

He narrows his eyes and tilts his head in confusion. “Why?”

Max turns in his arms and clasps her behind his neck. “Because if something happens to you, I don’t want to be stuck at school while you’re either in the hospital injured or you’re in the morgue dead.” 

Billy nods. “Okay, fair fucking point.”

She presses her lips to his and leans into his body. Resting her head on his shoulder, she whispers, “Can we go to bed now?”

He drops his arms from around her waist to grip her thighs and lift her up like she weighs nothing. 

“You do realize that I’m perfectly capable of walking right?” She asks as she wraps her legs around his waist, sighing contently when she feels the skin of her legs brush against the bare skin of his stomach. 

“I do realize that you can walk on your own but I like carrying you.”

Max shakes her head as he walks over the threshold of their room and uses his left arm to shut the door. He walks over to the bed and drops her on it, but she keeps her legs locked around his waist. He taps her thigh to get her to drop her legs and she doesn’t.

“Maxine.” Billy growls in warning. 

A chuckle fall from her lips as she presses her lips to his and reaches up to thread her fingers through his hair. 

He pulls back and rests his forehead on hers. “I know what you’re trying to do.”

She smiles. “Is it working?”

He smashes his lips on to hers and runs his hands up her stomach, pushing the shirt she has on, up her torso. “I’d say it’s working.” He breaths as he pulls the shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the floor.

She drops her legs from around his waist and uses both of her hands to push his boxers down. “I agree.”

Billy pulls back and climbs off the bed to pull his boxers off before he hooks his fingers in the waistband of the boxers that Max had worn to bed and swiftly pulling them off, tossing them to the floor. He stands at the side of the bed and Max could see him contemplating something. 

She shakes her head and grabs his hand, pulling him up the bed so that he was on top of her. “I want you to be on top tonight. You won’t hurt me.”” She murmurs staring into his ocean-like blue eyes.

He puts his arms on either side of her head and stares down at her. “Baby, are you sure?”

She nods and brings her left hand up to his lips, running her thumb over his bottom lip as she reaches down between them with her right hand. She grasps his rock hard cock in her hand and he bites his lip at the feeling of her hand.

He bucks his hips upward into her hand, trying to get some friction. “Max, please. Please do something.”

The redhead makes eye contact with him as she lines up his cock with the entrance of her pussy and thrusts her hips up in a single fluid motion. Billy doesn’t move for a few minutes after that, letting her get used to the feeling. Slowly, he begins to move when Max thrusts her hips up. He pulls out and thrust back in, smiling when Max drops her legs from his waist. 

“Go faster,” She orders, raising her hips to meet his. “I’m not made of glass, I won’t break.”

He nods and pulls out almost all the way before snapping his hips into hers, causing her to jump at the sudden impact. He leans down and presses feather-like kisses to her collarbone. “Like that?”

Max nods and bites her lips to keep from moaning as the head of his cock brushes against her g-spot causing her to arch her back. “Oh!” She cries out, threading her hands through his hair. “Do that again.” She demands, breathlessly.

He does as he was told and does it again while squeezing her tits in his hands. Max arches her back and tugs on his curls when he takes one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking gently, while rolling the other one between his thumb and pointer finger.

“Billy!” She shouts in warning when the familiar feeling in the bottom of her stomach returns. 

Billy groans as he continues to snap his hips into hers and moves his head so he can bite down on the side of her neck; no doubt leaving a hickey. He closes his eyes and rests his head against her neck when he feels her walls clench around him and she comes undone around him. 

She throws her head back as she cums around him, her hands untangling from his curls to grip his biceps. “Come on. Do it, inside.” She demands when his hips snap into hers repeatedly. He pulls out almost all the way and groans as he slams back into her and stills; coating her walls with his cum. 

They lay there panting and holding each other as they try to catch their breath. 

Max’s eyes wander around the room and come to a stop when they land on the alarm clock that lays on the dresser. _2:45 A.M._ A sigh of happiness falls past her lips as she runs her hands through Billy’s hair. 

“No, stay.” She whines, sleepily, when Billy moves to get up. 

He lets out a chuckle. “Max, I’m just getting up to get a rag to clean you up.”

She shakes her head and flips them over so she could lay her head down on his chest. “I’ll get a shower in the morning. Now, it’s time to sleep.”

____

Billy sighs as he opens the bedroom and walks out of the room. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a pen and a piece of paper. 

_Max,_ He writes. _I love you and I know you’re going to hate me today. This time you can’t take it up with the pool, you have to take it up with Steve. He called, well more like radioed, asking if anyone wanted to hang out with him. I told him that I wanted to go to the park and shoot some hoops. So that’s what him and I are going to do just that. We won’t be long as it’s 7:53 right now and it’s already 80 degrees._

_Love,_  
_Billy._

He tosses the pen down on the counter and grabs the piece of paper from the counter and takes it to the bedroom.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were to make a zombie apocalypse story with Billy/Max as the main relationship, how many of you would read it?

Max’s eyes snap open and she bolts out of bed, out of the bedroom, and into the bathroom. She drops to her knees and hunches over the toilet, emptying her stomach contents into the toilet bowl. She sighs as she sits back on her heels and puts her hair up in a messy bun.

“Max, I’m home!” Billy’s voice carries throughout the cabin as he enters and shuts the door.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” She replies as she closes the toilet lid and flushes it before shakily rising to her feet.

She walks over to the sink and washes her hands, cupping them and filling them with water to splash on her face before shutting off the water and exiting the bathroom. 

Billy grabs a can of new coke and opens it, taking a sip, before moving to sit at the two person table. Max walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his chest, pressing a kiss to the back of his head before grabbing a cup and filling it with water. 

“How was your day?” She asks, taking a sip of water to try and get the taste of puke out of her mouth. 

“Light. And nothing was really happening, so Hopper let me come home early. How was yours?”

“Well, I cleaned up. I went to town and got groceries, Jane came with me and helped. We hung out for a while, played board games, watched TV and talked about how things are between her and Jonathan.”

Billy nods and rises from the chair to set the cup down on the counter, pressing a kiss to her lips and walks towards the bathroom. “It’s early yet. Why don’t you let me get a shower and then we can go play basketball.”

Max nods. “Okay. Take your time.”

____

Max heard the shower water cease and she rises from the couch before walking into the kitchen. She looks at the small calendar that hangs on the fridge and her eyes widen when she realizes the date. _Fuck,_ She thinks as she paces the kitchen. _it’s probably just nothing. But, what if it isn’t?_

“Max?” Billy asks, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, watching his girlfriend pace and seemingly have an internal battle with herself. 

Max jumps and whirls around, taking a deep breath. “You scared me.”

A smile makes its way on to his face but a worried look quickly replaces it. “You seem to be having an internal battle with yourself. Wanna talk about it?”

She sighs and leans against the counter, staring at the floor. “How many days have we been living here?”

Billy scrunches his eyebrows together and looks at the calendar before replying. “Tomorrow marks three weeks. Why? What’s wrong?”

“I was supposed to get my period two weeks ago. And, I have been feeling nauseous all the time. I had just finished throwing up in the bathroom when you came home.”

He opens his mouth to speak but then shuts it. Looking down at the floor, he lets the words sink in. “Have you taken a test yet?” He asks, after a few moments.

She shakes her head. “No, not yet. I was going to buy one at the store but my mom was working and I. . .” She trails off.

“Did she see you?”

“No, but I didn’t want to chance it.”

He nods, pushes off the wall, and walks towards her. Stopping in front of her, he puts his arms on either side of her. “Why don’t you relax and watch TV while I drive into town and pick up a few tests? You can take them before or after dinner, it’s up to you. And, baby,whatever the results we will get through this.”

Max nods and brings her left hand up to caress his cheek. “I know we’ll get through it. What do you want for dinner?”

“I’ll pick up pizza on the way home. What toppings do you want?”

She shrugs and then looks up at him. “You’re not going to like me for this but I kind of want Hawaiian pizza.”

He nods and presses his lips to hers for a few seconds before pulling away. “Why don’t you order one Hawaiian and one extra cheese while I get dressed?”

She glances down to see that he’s only in his boxers before going over to the phone as he walks out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. 

____

“Pizza’s ordered.” Max calls out as she places the phone back in the receiver and walks over to the couch that sits in the middle of the living room.

“Okay, I’ll be back then.” Billy replies as he walks out of the bedroom; his leather jacket in his left hand and he copy of _Romeo & Juliet_ in his right hand. 

He hands her the book and slides his jacket on before going back into the room and grabbing her radio. “Here. Steve’s on standby if you need absolutely anything while I’m gone.”

She chuckles and takes her radio. “You just go into town, I’ll be fine.”

He nods and presses his lips to her forehead. “I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“Okay.” She replies as she watches him exit the cabin before she puts her book beside her and gets up. 

Going over to the record player that sits in the corner, she squats down in front of Billy’s record collection and begins to flip through them; stopping at Cyndi Lauper’s _She’s So Unusual_ record. She pulls it out and stands to her full height, putting it in the record player and moving the needle so that it plays the second song _Girls Just Want To Have Fun_. Smiling softly as the song begins to fill the room, she walks back over to the couch. She sits down and grabs her book, putting her feet up. 

He radio statics and Steve’s voice comes through. “Hey, any of you little shits want to do anything today? I’m bored.”

“Sure, what do you have in mind?” Lucas’ voice comes through.

“Yeah, what do you want to do?” Mike’s voice is heard next. 

“I don’t know, something, anything.” Steve groans.

Max chuckles and presses the button on hers before talking. “Why don’t you hang out with Robin? I’m sure she’d love the attention.”

“Why don’t you join us, Max? Or, are you on cabin arrest while Blondie is at the store?” Steve asks.

“I’m on cabin arrest. And, wait, how do you know he went to the store?”

“He radioed and told me that I am on standby in case you need anything.”

“Wait,” Mike’s voice comes over the radio. “Steve said _Cabin Arrest_. Why are you at the cabin? Are you with Jane? She hasn’t been returning my calls at all today.” 

“No, I was with her earlier, as far as I know, she went home.”

____

“Maxine, I’m home. I brought Pizza and friends.” Billy murmurs in Max’s ear as he tucks a strand of her hair that had fallen out of her bun behind her ear.

Max groans and opens her eyes, blinking away the sleep. She looks around to see Jane, Jonathan, Will, Mike, Lucas, Dustin, Steve and Robin. 

“Hey guys.” She says, groggy, as sits up and places her feet on the floor. 

“You look exhausted. Is Billy letting you get enough sleep at night?” Steve teases her, resulting in a sleep to the back of the head from Robin. 

Jane chuckles as she sits down beside her on the couch. “Leave her alone, Steve.”

Billy walks into the living room carrying two boxes of pizza, ten plates and a glass of water for Max. He sets the boxes down and hands Max the glass. “Harrington, why is Jane telling you to leave Max alone?” 

Steve puts his hands up in surrender. “I told Max that she looks exhausted and I asked her if you were letting her get enough sleep.” He replies with a smirk. 

The blonde glares at Steve before handing everyone a plate. “Okay, so we’ve got an extra cheese pizza and a Hawaiian pizza. Which do you guys want?”

“One of each, please.” Max murmurs. 

He nods and gets her the two pieces before getting everyone the pieces they wanted. 

“So, why did you want us to come here tonight?” Lucas asks, taking a bite of his pizza, and the rest of the party nods, looking at Max. 

“Max wasn’t the one who wanted you to come here tonight.” Jane says, wiping the corners of her mouth with her napkin. “I was.”

“But why?” Mike asks. 

Jane sighs and looks down at the floor. “Mike, there is no easy way to say this. . . I love you but I’m not in love with you.”

“What?” Mike asks, confused. 

“Surely you heard her the first time, Micheal. She shouldn’t need to repeat herself.” Jonathan sneers, moving from where he sat on the floor to sit next to Jane on the couch. 

Jane flashes him a small smile before turning to the group. “That’s not all. . . I found out that my dad knows about him and I.” 

Confusion spreads across the faces of the Party, except Will, and Max takes a small bite of her Hawaiian pizza before turning to Jane. 

She chews and swallows before talking. “How’d it go?”

“It went well.” 

Max nods. “Good. Well, just so you know your room is still your room if you need or want it.”

“Knows about you and whom?” Mike demands.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business, Michael.” Jane hisses. 

Max takes a deep breath as she feels bile beginning to rise up in her throat and she sets her plate down before bolting into the bathroom and emptying her stomach contents into the toilet.

Billy follows close behind and rubs her back as she throws up. When she’s done, he rises from his squatting position to go to the sink. He fills the cup, that sits on the side of the sink, with water from the faucet and hands it to her. 

She mouths a _Thank You_ and takes the cup, taking a sip out of it. She sets it down and stands, walking over to him. “Why don’t you go get the tests? I’ll take them while I'm here.”

___

Max exits the bathroom and moves across the room to sit on the couch; smiling softly at Jane who shoots her a worried look. “I’m fine.”

“You’re sure?” Jane whispers as Mike begins talking to Steve. 

“Yeah.”

Billy rocks out of the bathroom a few minutes later, a neutral look on his face.

“Well?” Max demands, talking over Steve and Mike. 

Blonde looks at his girlfriend and smile softly, nodding his head. “Positive.”

The redhead takes a deep breath and leans back into the couch. “Are you sure?”

Billy nods, walks over to her and sits beside her, handing her the test. “I’m sure.”

She takes the test with shaky hands and stares down at the pink plus sign. 

“What’s going on?” Steve asks, turning his attention to the two and so does everyone else. 

Billy glances at Steve and everyone else before wrapping his left arm around Max's shoulders and kissing her forehead. “Nothing. Max is just really tired and it’s late.”

Steve nods. “So, the polite way of saying get out?“

“Would you rather see the mean way?“

Steve shakes his head furiously and stands up. “Come on shitheads. Let’s go home.”

The Party, Jane, Steve, Robin and Jonathan all exit the cabin and Billy turns to Max are but he locks the door. “Baby? What’s wrong?” He murmurs as he sits beside her on the couch. 

“We’re going to be parents.” She breathes, looking up at him. “I don’t think we can do this on our own.”

“What are you saying?”

“I think we need to call my mom. Not necessarily move back in there but call her and get her help.”

Billy nods. “Okay. You can call her in the morning.”


	5. Chapter 5

Max’s hand shakes as she picks up the phone and dials her mother, pressing the phone to her ear. 

“Hello?” Her mother answers on the second ring and Max stays silent. “Hello?” She asks. 

“Hi, Mom.” Max says into the phone and she hears her mother inhale slightly. 

“Max, honey, is that you?” Susan’s voice sounds unsure.

“Yeah, it’s me. I need to talk to you, preferably in person.”

“Then why don’t you come home, we can talk here?”

“I can’t do that. I won’t do that.” She says. “Get a piece of paper. I’m going to give you directions. Is. . .” She trails off. “Is he home?”

“No, he won’t be home until around six tonight.”

“Okay then. Do you have a piece of paper?” Max asks, flashing Billy a smile as he walks out of the bedroom dressed and ready to go to work; he presses a kiss to her forehead as he passes.

“Yeah.”

Max proceeds to give her the directions to the cabins, twirling the phone cord between her fingers.

___

Max opens the door to the cabin and walks out on to the porch as the rain falls; watching it fall and pacing. She brings her radio to her mouth and presses the button before speaking. “Steve. Come in, Steve.”

Static emits from the radio speaker. “Steve here. What’s up, little zoomer? Did blondie leave you all by yourself while he went to work?”

She chuckles sarcastically after pressing the button. “He left me all by myself to face the wolves.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I had to call my mom to tell her something, and I didn’t want to tell he over the phone so I gave her the address of the cabin. She’s on her way here and I don’t want to be alone when I tell her. Can you come over? You can bring Robin if you want.”

“We’ll be there in ten minutes, little zoomer. Over and out.”

Max scowls at the nickname he had given her and sets the radio down on a small table before putting her hair up.

The sound of a car door slamming causes her to jump and whirl around, grabbing her radio. She switches frequencies and presses the button.

“Billy?”

“Yeah, baby? What are you doing on this channel?”

“I radioed Steve and asked him if he and Robin will come over while I tell my mom. Is it okay if,” She pauses, taking a deep breath. Providing my mother forces me to go to the doctors, is it okay if he comes with me? I really don’t want to be alone with her.”

“Of course it’s fine, baby. I trust Steve with my life, so therefore I trust him with yours.” 

“Okay, well, I’ll let you get back to work. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Max switches to the other frequency and sighs when she sees her mother walk close to the cabin, holding an umbrella over her head.

“Max, honey, why are you at a cabin in the middle of the woods?” Her mom walks up the steps and closes her umbrella, setting it up against the side of the cabin. “Where’s your step-brother?”

_He may be my step-brother, but I don’t see him as a step-brother. He’s my boyfriend._ Max runs her left hand down her face and sighs. “It’s hard to explain, Mom. I’d like to wait until Billy’s friend Steve and his girlfriend Robin here if that’s alright with you. Would you like anything to drink?”

“Tea please.”

The younger redhead nods her head and walks into the cabin; gesturing for her mother to follow her. “Let me just boil the water.” 

They enter the kitchen and Max sets her radio down on the counter before filling the kettle and begins to boil it. 

“Come in, Little Zoomer. Come in.” Robin’s voice emits from the radio and Max rolls her eyes. 

“Yeah?”

“Two minutes away.”

“Okay.” She sets the radio down and turns to her mother who is sitting at the two person table. 

“Why did you leave? I woke up and both of you were gone. I called the Chief, he told me that the two of you were fine.”

Max sighs as she braces herself against the counter as a knock on the door sounds. “It’s open!” She shouts. 

The door opens and Steve, along with Robin, steps through. Steve sets a small pint of ice cream in front of her and she points to the freezer before pouring the water into four mugs and putting tea bags into it. 

Max distributes the mugs and takes a small sip of hers. “To understand why Billy and I left, you must first understand our relationship. So,” She says, taking her mug and going to sit on the couch. “why don’t you come sit down and I’ll explain.”

Susan, Steve, and Robin all move to sit on the couch.

“So, first you’ll explain your relationship and then you’ll explain why you ran away?”

“I’ll explain Billy and I’s relationship and then I’ll tell you why I called you here today.” She says and begins explaining. 

_Max sighs as she skates closer to the house and hears the latest of the screaming between Billy, her step-brother, and his father. She stops skating and bends down to pick up her board before jogging up the back steps and going through the back door._

_She sets her skateboard in front of her closet door and pushes he door almost all the way shut before grabbing her **Wonder Woman** comic book and flopping down on her bed, laying across it so she’s facing the door._

_A gentle knock on her door and it being pushed open causes her to put her book down and turn to the person at her doo; Billy. He sports a black eye and a busted lip. “Do you want to go somewhere? Like, away from here?”_

_Max nods immediately, knowing what he meant; he wants to go to the park and play basketball but he doesn’t want to go alone._

_She rises from the bed and the two of them exit her room before making their way to the back door. They exit the house and go to the Camaro._

_“So what was the fight about this time?” Max murmurs, breaking the silence as Billy turns on the car and speeds down the road._

_“He told me that him and your mom were to California for some stupid reason, I completely forget, and that I was in charge of you. I told him that you were old enough to watch yourself and that you didn’t need a babysitter. He hit me and resulted in. . .” He trails off, gesturing to his face. “this. It resulted in this.”_

_Max sighs as she stares at his face in the dim light. “It doesn’t look too bad, the eye will heal on its own and so will the lip. But, if you want, I can take a look at it when we get to the park.”_

_Billy pulls the car into a parking spot at the park. Cutting the engine, he grabs Max’s left hand and laces his right hand with it. “I didn’t bring you here to play basketball. I brought you here to tell you something.”_

**What could he have to tell me? Is he going to tell me that he’s running away? Could he. . .**

_“I think I know what you want to tell me,” She pauses and climbs out of her seat and on to his lap. “and I feel the same way about you.”_

Max looks at her mother. “That explains our relationship but it doesn’t explain why I called you here or why him and I ran away. This will explain why I called you here,” She stands from the couch and goes into the bathroom, grabbing the test and going to sit back down on the couch. “and I’ll explain why we left.” She hands her mother the test and sighs, glancing at Steve and Robin who are staring at the older redhead. 

“You’re pregnant?” Her mother asks, staring at the test. 

“Yes. That’s why I called you here. I don’t know the first thing about raising a child. I need you to help me.”

Susan looks at her daughter and rests her hand on her leg. “I want you and Billy to move back in. To move back home. Where you belong.”

Max sighs and shakes her head. “I can’t.”

“Why?”

Max shakes her head and grabs her radio off the table. Switching frequencies, she presses the button and begins talking. “Billy? You there?”

“Yeah, Max, I’m here. What’s up?”

She presses the button and sighs. “I told my mom, and she says that she wants you and I to move back into the house.”

“If we do, I want your stuff to be moved into my room and your old room can be the baby’s nursery.”

Susan nods and Max tells him that her mom agrees.

___

Max bounces her leg up and down as she and her mom wait in the waiting room of the doctor’s office. She brings her hand up to her mouth and begins biting the skin around her nails.

Her mother grabs her wrist and pulls her hand away from her mouth, smiling softly to her as she looks up. “It’ll be okay, Max. Don’t worry.”

The door opens and a nurse stands in the doorway. “Maxine Mayfield?”

Max and her mother stand up and walk over to the door. The nurse leads them back into a room and instructs Max to put on a gown.

The nurse does the routine check up and writes something down in the charts before telling them that the doctor will be with them shortly.

The older redhead sits in the chair by the exam table and pulls out a book.

“Are you disappointed in me? Because I got pregnant?” Max murmurs, staring at her mother.

Susan closes her book and sets it to the side before turning to face her daughter. “I had my suspicions about you and Billy, mostly because whenever anyone would call him your step-brother you’d pause and then answer. I’m not disappointed that you and him are together, I’m disappointed that you didn’t come to me and ask me to get you put on birth control.”

The younger redhead nods as the door to the room opens and a young woman steps through. She introduces herself to both of them.

“So, Maxine, what brings you here today?” She asks as she sits in the swivel chair and looks over the thirteen year old’s chart.

Max rolls her eyes at the use of her first name. “Well, I missed my period and I had been throwing up a lot so I had my step-brother go out and buy me a pregnancy test. I took it and it came back positive. Then I told my mom and now we’re here.”


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think I should continue this story or cut it off here?

_Two Months Later; Max is five months along._

Billy cards a hand through his blonde curls as he, Max, and Susan are walking through a baby store in the new Star-Court mall that just opened up not that long ago. 

“So, now that you know it’s a boy, how do you want the nursery set up?” Susan asks, looking between the two.

Max glances over at Billy and rests one of her hands on her growing belly. “We were thinking maybe a California themed nursery. Light blue walls, maybe a wooden crib, a matching changing table, and matching chest drawers.”

Susan nods and walks out of the isle, and Billy laces his left hand with her right hand. “Now that we know it’s a boy, can we discuss names?”

The younger redhead nods and begins walking out of the aisle, following her mother and dragging Billy out in the process. “How about James?”

Billy chuckles and runs his thumb over her knuckles. “Why James?”

They come to a stop in front of where Susan was standing, staring at a crib. “Because,” She smiles at him. “James is the first name of the lead singer of _Metallica_ and I know how much you love the band. Or,” She says but then stops when Susan sighs and turns towards them.

Billy looks down to see that she has found a crib and is having a hard time grabbing the box to put it in the cart. He squeezes Max’s hand and drops it before going over and grabbing the box, putting it in the cart. 

“Thank you, Billy.” Susan says, smiling at him before pushing the cart down the aisle and stopping in front of where the changing tables are. 

“You’re welcome, Susan.” He replies as he picks up the box that the older redhead had pointed to and puts it into the cart.

“Or, ya know, we could name the baby after you.” Max says as Billy begins to push the cart down the aisle towards the chest drawers.

“Okay, two more things.” Susan declares as she holds up her finger to tell them to stay put.

____

Billy sighs and wipes the sweat from his brow as he sits in the middle of Max’s old bedroom and puts the crib together. He had already put the changing table together as well as the chest drawers. 

A knock on the door frame makes him turn around to come face to face with Max. “I’m kinda tired,” She yawns. “Do you want to take a nap with me?”

Billy nods and stands up, pulling his sweaty shirt above his head. He walks out of the nursery and follows her into their room, tossing his dirty shirt into the hamper. He clears his throat as Max pulls her shirt off and slips one of Billy’s sleeveless shirts, it coming to a stop right above her belly button. 

“I’m going to have a quick shower. Why don’t you lay down and get comfortable, then when I’m done I’ll come nap with you.”

Max shakes her head. “You’re lying. You’re just saying that so you can finish putting the crib together and then begin to paint the walls. Lay down with me, then when we get up you can finish the nursery.”

Billy nods, shutting and locking his door. “Yes, your highness. Your wish is my command.” He gives a small bow which she chuckles at before sliding his pants off and letting her climb in so she is by the wall before climbing in himself. 

____

Billy opens his eyes and rolls over, facing his door. He glances at the clock on his nightstand and runs his hand down his face. Casting a glance at Max, he sees that she is still sleeping and he climbs out of the bed. He puts his pants on and grabs a notepad and pen out of his nightstand. 

_Max, I couldn’t sleep any longer so I decided to get up. When I leave the room, I’m going to lock the door so no one will be able to get in, except me since I have the key. When I start painting the nursery, I’m going to shut the door. So don’t come in._

He sets the pen and notepad down on his nightstand before pulling the piece of paper and setting it on the bed beside Max. Grabbing the key to his bedroom door, he puts it in his front jean pocket and presses a kiss to Max’s forehead before exiting the room. He locks the handle of the door and shuts it before going into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water. 

“I was wondering where the two of you got to.” Susan says as she enters the kitchen. 

“Max wanted me to lay down with her so I did. But I decided to get up.” He replies, taking a sip of his water. 

The older redhead nods. “Your father is at work and I need to go to the store. There’s a chance it might snow, and snow hard, so I might need you to drive Max to her doctor's appointment. I’ll call if I do though.”

“Okay, I better finish the crib so I can start painting the walls.” He tells her as he exits the kitchen and goes into the nursery. 

He sets the bottle of water down on the ground before pulling both the changing table and the chest drawers away from the wall and grabbing the cans of paint. Shutting the door, he opens paint and begins painting.

___

When he’s done, he opens one of the windows just a crack, to ventilate the room, before opening the door. He sits down in the middle of the floor and finishes putting the crib together.

“It looks nice in here.” Max’s voice carries to his ears. 

He turns his torso and head to look at her nodding. “Yeah, I decided to paint the walls before finishing the crib.”

Max nods and shivers. “Why is it so cold in here?” 

He stands up and shuts the window. “I opened the window to ventilate the room. I didn’t realize it was snowing.”

She shakes her head and chuckles. “Where’s mom and Neil?”

He leads her out of the room and into the living room. “He’s still at work and she went to the store to get groceries.”

Max sits down on the couch and begins to flip through the channels on TV while Billy goes into their room and bundles up. When he comes back out, Max shoots him a confused look. 

“Your mom had said that she might need me to take you to your doctors appointment. So I’m going to shovel out the car just in case.”

Max nods. “Okay. Be careful.”


End file.
